reading with the gods lighting thief
by annieofida
Summary: demigods from the past and present read the lighting theif with the past gods
1. interdouction

**this is my first story i hpe you like it. :) **

Hestia's p.o.v

I was sitting by the hearth tending the flames. It was the summer solstice and all the gods and goddesses were in the throne room. Zeus and Hera were arguing about Zeus's mortal affairs, Athena was yelling at Poseidon about who knows what and Poseidon didn't seem to be listening , Hermes was talking on hid phone, Ares and Hephaestus were arguing over Aphrodite who seemed o love watching her lover and husband fight over her, Demeter and Hades were fighting over Persephone and arguing about cereal and Persephone just sat there with a bored expression on her face, and Artemis was yelling at Apollo about flirting with her hunters.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room and a letter fell to the ground Hermes went over and picked it up.

"It's for all of us from the future," he said.

"Read it then," Athena said a slightly impatient

_Dear past Olympians we need you to get the following demigods and satyr and bring them to Olympus we will send our selected demigods and one satyr. Please get Annabeth chase, Clarisse la rue, Chris Rodriguez, Conner and Travis Stoll, Katie gardener, selina berugard, Charles beckendorf,Luke castellan and Percy and sally Jackson._

_Yours truly the amazing god Apollo_

"Okay Hermes go to camp half – blood and get these campers and bring them back here," Zeus said.

~~~~~~~ Time break don't mind me ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zeus there is no Percy or sally Jackson and camp," Hermes said as he came back with all the campers but Percy and sally Jackson.

Poseidon's p.o.v

When I heard Hermes say there was no per cy or sally Jackson at camp I paled. Zues must've noticed me pale because he spoke up.

"What's wrong brother, do you know who Percy and sally Jackson are," he asked me.

I sighed I decided to tell them the truth "yes sally is a mortal and Percy is her son but he is also my son," I answered.

"YOU BROKE THE OATH," both Zeus and Hades yelled at me.

Just as they were about to get out of there thrones another letter appeared Hermes go up and read it.

"It says that no killing or hurting of demigods is allowed and or fighting between gods about who broke the oath," Hermes read.

"Okay Poseidon go get sally and Percy Jackson and bring them back here," Zeus ordered

I popped out of the throne room and into the apartment building were sally lives. I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before sally opened the door.

"P...Poseidon what are you doing here,"sally asked blushing

"I have to talk to you and Percy," I answered

Sally let me in and called Percy in to the kitchen he sat down and I started to tell him about the Greek gods and everything once I was done he looked pretty shocked after I had finished but he seemed to believe me.

"We need you both in Olympus" I said

"Okay lets go" sally said

I flashed us to Olympus "this is Percy and his mom sally Jackson" I said introducing them after I finished I bright light filled the room and 9 teenagers fell to the ground.

"I am guessing u are the kids from the future" Zeus bellowed

The blond girl that I was pretty sure was annabeth since the younger version of her was already there. "What year is it" she asked

"Its 2007" Athena answered

"Please step forward and introduce your self

A girl with black hair that I didn't recognize stepped forward first "Thalia grace daughter of Zeus she said, I know I supposed to be a tree but a friend changed me back"

Next the blond girl that I thought was annabeth stepped forward "annabeth chase daughter of Athena and official architect of Olympus" she said

Next a kid with black hair and wearing all black clothes stepped forward " nico diangalo son of Hades ghost king" he said " but I was born before the oath and put into the lotus casino"

Next to boys stepped forward " Conner and Travis Stoll sons of Hermes" they said together

"Chris Rodriguez also a son of Hermes" Chris said

"Clarisse la rue daughter of Ares"

"Katie gardener daughter of Demeter,"

"Grover Underwood satyr"

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" my son said

Next the younger ones introduced them selves and then another bright light filled the room and a book fell on to Nico's head "ow" he said annabeth picked it up and read the cover

" Percy Jackson and the Olympians the lighting thief" she read " there's also a note it says,"

_Dear gods and demigods there will be 8 books in the series they are the lighting thief. Sea of monsters, titans curse, battle of the labyrinth, the last Olympian, the lost hero, son of Neptune and the mark of Athena_

_Yours truly the amazing god Apollo_

"Okay lets start reading annabeth you can read first" Athena said

**I accidently vaporize my pre – algebra teacher **

* * *

**i will update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** chapter****. Okay so italics is past demigods and regular is present demigods except for nico and thalia they are just regular.**

**Disclaimer: sorry I didn't do this in the first chapter I forgot any way I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians rick riordan does**

Nobody's p.o.v

**I accidently vaporize my pre – algebra teacher **

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood**

"No one does" all the demigods said

The gods frowned wondering just how hard it was for their kids.

**If you are reading this because you think you are one of us my advice is:**

"Ahh take cover," Travis, Conner, Thalia and Nico yelled

"Get back here you idiots" Katie said

**Close this book right now and believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"It works for awhile," both Annabeth's said

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check"

**It's scary**

"Check"

**And most of the times you get killed in painful, nasty ways**

"Sadly double check" the older demigods said thinking about Selina.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us, its only a matter of time before **_**they **_**sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"You make it sound like the f.b.i is after you"_Travis said_

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn me," Nico, Travis, Conner, Thalia, _Travis and Conner said._

**My name is Percy Jackson**

"No its kelp head" Thalia said_._

"Shut up pinecone face" Percy said

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at yancy academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"YES!," all the demigods who now Percy said

"Wow such good friends I have," Percy said

"Come on Perce you know you love us," Travis and Conner said

**Yeah, you could say that.**

"See he even agrees with us," Nico said

"No one ever said he didn't," Thalia said

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last may when our sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the metropolitan museum of art to look at ancient Greek and roman stuff.**

"Sounds fun "Athena exclaimed

"No sounds like torture," Poseidon said

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

"Father like son" Demeter said

**Most yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner our Latin teacher was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. **

"CHIRON" all the demigods yelled

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher who class didn't put me to sleep.**

"You shouldn't fall asleep in class," Athena scolded

**I hoped the trip would be okay, at least, I hoped I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had and accident with a revolutionary war cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus but if course I got expelled any way.**

Apollo and Hermes fell out of there thrones laughing.

**And the year before that, at my fourth grade school we took a behind – the – scenes tour of the marine world shark pool, and I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that … well you get the idea**

"Aww" Apollo and Hermes said

**This trip I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I had to put up with Nancy bobifit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich.**

"You sure it wasn't Clarisse" Travis said

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must have been held back several grades, because he was only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Don't blow your cover" _Annabeth_ scolded _Grover_

"Calm down _Annabeth_ it hasn't even happened yet" _Percy _said

_Annabeth _looked mad and before a fight could start annabeth started reading

**Any way Nancy bobifit was throwing wads of sandwich that got stuck in his curly brown hair. And she knew I couldn't do any thing because I was already on probation. The head master had threatened me with death by in school suspension if anything mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"**I'm going to kill her," I said**

"Do it," Ares yelled

**Grover tried to calm me down. "Its okay I like peanut butter."**

**He dogged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it," I started to get out of my seat, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Stupid satyr you ruined it" Ares yelled

"Don't talk to my satyrs like that," Dionysus said

"You're actually listening." Athena asked

"No,"

"**Your already on probation" he reminded me "you know who will get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it I wish I'd decked Nancy bobifit right then and there. In school suspension would have been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get my self into.**

"I'm not going to like this am I" Poseidon asked

"Nope." Percy answered

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the bi echoey galleries, passed marble statues and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery. **

**It blew my mind that thus stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer," Athena said

**He gathered us around a thirteen foot tall stone column with a big sphinx on top, and started telling us how it was a grave maker, a**_** stele,**_** for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told then to shut up, the other teacher chaperone Mrs. Dodd's, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodd's was a little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. she looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to yancy halfway through the year, when our last had a nervous breakdown.**

"Wow were you guys really that bad." _Conner _asked

" I must make a correction my dear younger self" Conner said " Percy was that bad

"HEY" percy yelled

_I wonder why I recognize her _ Nico and hades thought

**From the first day, mrs. Dodds loved nancy bobifit and figured I was the devil spawn.**

" no that's nico," Thalia said

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say "now honey," real sweet and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month,**

**One time, after shed made me erase awnswers from old math workbooks till midnight, I told grover I didn't think mrs. dodds was human he looked at me real seriously and said, "your absoulutley right." **

"Way to blow your cover grover" both annabeths said

**Mr. brunner kept talking about greek funral art. Finally, nacy bobifit snickerd something about the naked guy on the **_**stele, **_**I turned around and said, " will you **_**shut up?"**_

**It came out louder thatn I meant it to.**

"Of course it did seaweed brain." Annabeth said

**The whole group laughed. Mr. brunner stoped his story.**

" **mr. Jackson" he said " did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said " no sir."**

**Mr. brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. **

" **perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

** I looked at the carving and had a flush of relif, because I accuslly recognized it. " that's kronos eating his kids, right?" **

" it just had to be that one" Hera groaned

**" yes," mr. brunner said, obivisouly not satisfied. " and he did this because…"**

** "well …" I racked my brain to remember " krnos was king god, and"**

" god" zeus yelled

" relax im sure Chiron will correct him" Posiden said

**" god?" mr. brunnner asked**

"see" Posided stated

** " titan" I corrected my self. " and … he didn't trust his kids, who were gods. So, um, kronos ate them right? But his wife hid baby zues, and gave kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when zues grew up, he tricked his dad, kronos into barfing up his brothers and sisters"**

** "Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"**- and there was this big fight between the gods and the tians," I continied " and the gods won."**

**Some snickers from the goup**

**Behimd me nancy bobofit mumbled to a friend " like were ever going to use this in real life. likes its going to say on our job application, 'please explain why krons ate his kids'."**

" **and why mr. Jackson" mr. brunner said " to paraphrase miss bobofits excellent question, why does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted" Apollo said

" **busted" grover muttered.**

" ahh I think like a goat" Apollo yelled

" you should be honered" Grover said

" **shut up" nancy hissed her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least nancy got packed too. Mr. brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying any thing wrong. He had radar ears.**

" more like horse ears" _beckendorf _said making every onr jump beucuse they forgot he was there.

**I thought about his question, and shruggrd " I don't know, sir."**

" **I see" mr. brunner looked disappointed. " well, half credit mr. Jackson. Zues did indeed fed kronros a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgouge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely unharmed in the tians stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and sxatterd his remains in to tarturas the darkest part of the under world. On that happy note its time for lunch, miss dodds would you lead us outside?"**

"chiron needs to work on changing the subject" Hermes said

" 1:30 Monday subject changing lessons, got it" Conner said writing it in his note book

**The class driftid off, the girls holding there stomachs and the guys pushing each other around acting like doofuses.**

" when are they not" Artemis grumbled

**Grover and I were about to follow when mr. brunner said " mr. Jackson"**

**I knew that was comeing**

**I told grover to keep going theni turned twoed mr. brunner " sir"**

**Mr. brunner had tjis look that wouldn't let you go, intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen every thing**

" your very obsevent percy" Athena praised both Percys. Both looked surprised younger Percy because he never thought that he would be praised by a god and older Percy because this probally the first time Athena hahs ever praised him.

" **you must learn the answer to my question" mr. brunner said**

" **about the titans?"**

"**about real life and how yoyr studies aplly to it"**

"**oh"**

" **what you learn from me" hhe said " is vitally important i expect you to treat it as much. I will only expect the best from you percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. I mean, sure it was kind of cool on tournament days when hhe dreesed up in a suit of roman armor and shouted: "what ho!" and challenged us, sowrd point against chalk, to run to the board and name every greek and roman person who ever lived, ans their mother and what god they worrshiped. But mr. brunner expected me to be as good as every body else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and atteintion deficit disorder and I have never gotten above a c- in my life no-he didn't expect me to be **_**as good **_**as everybody else he expected me to be **_**better**_**. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while mr. brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he had been wt thw girls funreal.**

" he probably had." Athena said

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic aong fith avenue.**

**Overhead a hugr storm was brewing, with cluds blacker than I hag ever seen over the city. I figure maybe it was global warming or something because the weather all over new York had been weird since Christmas. Wed hhad massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lighting strikes. I wouldn't be surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with lunchable crackers. Nancy bobifit was trying to pickpocket something from a laydys puse, and of course mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountin, away from **_**that**_** school-the school gor loser freaks who couldn't make ielse where.**

"**detention?" grovr asked **

"**nah" I said not from mr. brunner. I just with he'd lay off mr sometimes. I mean- im not a genius."**

" I can tell." Athena said

" yeah understatement of a century."

**Grover didn't say anything for awhile. Then when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, " can I have your apple?"**

" nice one goat boy" Thalia said

" don't call me goat boy" Grover exclaimed

**I didn't have much of an appiteit si let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down fith avenue, and thought about my moms apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen hher since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. Shed hug me and be glad to see me, but shed be disappointed too. Shed send be right back t yancy and remind me that I ahd to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six yearsand I was probably going to get kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand the sad look she give me.**

"Mamas boy." Ares snickeres

** paked his motorized wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while reading a paperback novel. A red umbrella stck up from thr top macking it look like a motorized café table.**

**I was about to unwrap whrn sandwhich when nancy bobifit appeard in front of me with her ugly friends-apparently she hahd gotten tire of stealing from tourist-and dumed her half eaten lunch on grovers lap.**

All the demigods balled their fists and grited their teeth.

"**oops" she grinned at me with her crooked eeth. Her freckles were ornge as if someone had sprayed her face with liquid cheetos.**

"GROSS" Silena and aphridite yelled

**I treid to stay cool. The school caouncerler had told me a million times "count to ten and get control of y0our temper" my mind went blank and a wave roared in my ears.**

Posidon smirked know that nancy was going to get it.

**I don't remember touching her but next thing I knew, nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountin screaming "percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized mext to us**

"I hate that." Nico mutterd

**Some of the kids were whispering: " did you see-"**

"**-the water-"**

"**-like it grabbed her-"**

**I didn't know what they were talking about. Alli knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as mrs. Dodds was done making sure poor little nancy was okay, promosing to get her a new teacher eceteara, mrs. Dodds turend on me a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I had dome something she had been waiting for all semester. " noe honey"**

" **I know" I grumbled " a month of erasing workbooks"**

"NO!" the Stolls and Chris yelled " never guess your own punishment"

" I now that now" Percy said.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"**come with me," mrs. Dodds said**

"**wait!" grover yelped. " it was me I pushed her."**

**I stared at him stuned I couldn't belive he was trying to cover for me. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. Mrs. dodds scared grover to death. " I don't think so mr. underwood" she said. **

" **but-"**

" **you **_**will**_** stay here." **

**Hw looked at me despertly.**

" **its okay man," I said " thanks for trying."**

" **honey," she barked "**_**now."**_

**Nancy bobofit smirked**

**I gave her my deluxe Ill kill you later stare. Then I turend to face mrs. Dodds , but she wasn't there. She was atanding at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently gor me to come on.**

**How did she get there so fast?**

**I hace some moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something and the next thing I know iv missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me satring at the blank plac behind it. The school aounserler told me this was pwrt of my ADHD, my brain misenterpriting thingd,**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps I glsnced back at grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and mr. brunner, like he wanted mr. brunner to notice what was going on, but mr. brunner was to obsorbed in his novel.**

" Chiron" Annabeth scolded qitley and Percy smiled at her to show her he was still there and okay.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had dissapered again. She was now in the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. Shes going to make me buy a new shirt for nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to hher, we were back in the greek and roman section.**

**Except fot us the gallery was empty.**

" that's not good" Posiden said clearly very worried for his son.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble freize of thr greek gods. Dhe was making this weird noise, like growling,**

**Even withut the noise I would've been nervous. Its weird being alone with a teacher, ecpessailly mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the freize like she wanted to pulverize it…**

"probally does." A_nnabeth_ said

"**you've been giving us problems, honey," she said**

**I did the safe thing**

" I didn't know that was possible" Thailia said and Sally and Posidon paled.

**I said " yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged the cuffs of her leather jacket. "did you really think you were going to get away with it?" **

**The look in her eyes were beyond mad. it was evil shes a teacher I thought nervously its not like shes going to hurt me. **

**I said " ill—ill try harder, ma'am"**

**Thunder shook the building**

" what are you so angry about" Athena asked Zues

" I don't know it hasn't happened yet." Zues answered

"**we are not fools percy jackson" mrs. Dodds said " it was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think is that the teachers must've found out about the illeagle stash of candy I had been selling out of my dorm room.**

Hermes and Apllo fell out of their chairs laughing

" I love your kid uncle P." apollo said

**Or maybe they'ed realized that I had got my essay on **_**tom sawyer**_** from the internet with out ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse they were going to make me read the book.**

" **well?" she demaned**

" **ma'am I don't…" **

" **your time is up," she hissed**

**Then the waeidest thing happened . Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shrivel hag with bat wings and flaws and a mouth full of yellow fangs and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON" Poseidon yelled as he lunged at took all the gods and some demigods to pull Poseidon off of Hades. They waited a little while for him to calm down before they continued to read.

**Then things got even stranger. **

"How is that even possible?" _Percy_ asked

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"**What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodd's lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt her talons slash the air next to my ear snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand it wasn't a pen any more. It was the sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodd's spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp" Ares said then he was splashed by a tidal wave of salt water.

**She snarled 'die, honey!" **

**And she flew straight towards me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally I swung the sword.**

"How does that come naturally" _Conner _asked

"I don't know I guess it's because I am a demigod" Percy answered

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hiss!**_

**Mrs. Dodd's was sand castle in a power fan as she exploded on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and the dying, screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"I hate that" Nico said

**I was alone**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still shaking. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Nope" Apollo said popping the p

**I went back outside. **

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy bobofit was still standing there soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me she said "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Poseidon asked

**I said "who?"**

"Father like son" Hestia said

Everyone jumped because they forgot they were there.

"**Our **_**teacher **_**duh"**

**I blinked we had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr, I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodd's was, **

**He said "who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Grover you are a bad liar" Thalia said

"**Not funny man" I told him "this is serious"**

**Thunder boomed over head**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his umbrella, reading his book as if he had never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up a little distracted. " ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensils in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed him the pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"**Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. dodds?" **

**He stared at me Blankley "who?"**

"**The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodd's, the pre- algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned.**

"**Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodd's on this trip. As far as I know there has never been a Mrs. Dodd's at yancy academy, are you feeling alright?"**

"that's it who wants to read next." Annabeth asked

"I will." Thalia volunteered


End file.
